We Found Love In A Hopeless Place
by Eeveeleah
Summary: Spyro is a fierce and loyal Skylander, who will do anything to protect the wonderous Skylands. However, going to the Creepy Citadel was, well, just plain creepy, and was proving a real challenge to obtain the Eternal Undead Force. So he calls for back-up... however, the only available Skylander was Cynder. Will something happen between these two?


**Hi! So, just earlier today, I was playing Skylanders with my older brother [Yes, I play Skylanders. Long story.], and we were playing multiplayer. He was playing Spyro, and I was playing Cynder [who is awesome]. We were just trying to beat the Creepy Citadel part, when I saw I had moved Cynder really close to Spyro, and was like: FANFICTION IDEA ALERT. So, yeah, just typed this up 'cuz I was bored. And I couldn't get it out of my head. So there. Anyways, I come back to this when I have the time later to maybe add some more stuff...**

**Discalimer: I do not own Skylanders.**

**Edit 1/9/14: Okay, I've got more reviews than I expected on this story, and I thank you for that. And I know you're wondering why I Cynder Deathwatch, it's because the day I wrote this, my step-bro and I had broke out our old Skylanders game that we haven't played in a long time. I saw I had nicknamed Cynder Deathwatch [I was a little kid!]. Anyways, I couldn't help but nickname Cynder, Deathwatch. **

"Watch out!" Spyro called as an undead solider headed towards Cynder, who was nicknamed, appropriately, Deathwatch.

Fortunately, Deathwatch, who was more than capable at defending herself, curled her lip as she dived into the shadows, reappearing in a brief moment, ghostly figures rising behind her. She smiled cruelly as the skeleton archer dissolved into dust. The undead dragon shook herself, and didn't jump at all as the first gate guarding the castle opened with a unearthy screech, where they would find the Eternal Undead Source, to save Skylands, etc.

Deathwatch wasn't exactly the mostly caring dragon, and the only reason she helped the oh-so-noble hero travel into the evil depths of the Creepy Citadel was because she had nothing better to do, and she most definitely did _not _want to be changed back into those figurines by Kaos. Again. And she wanted to catch up on her sleep, not go on more missions. But somehow, she found herself saying, "Sure, I'll help."

Spyro hurried to her side as she began to walk towards the castle and tried to make small talk. "So... how's it going?"

"Fine."

"Hey, what to you think of this place, anyways? I mean, it's kinda dark and dreary, but this place is really good if you want a challenge, right?" Spyro said, sounding rather excited.

Deathwatch was about to respond, but tensed and suddenly unleashed a bolt of lightning at an unsuspecting spider, who turned to dust. "Yeah, it can be a pretty good challenge, I guess..." she said, trailing off. "And I kinda like the dark and dreariness."

It was true, the dark skies, black stone, and looming castle ahead of them gave off an ominous air.

A sudden pang of pain shot through Deathwatch, and the violet dragon collapsed, taking shuddering breaths, eyes squeezing shut. She saw images... images she didn't want to see... when she was being used... a voice called back to her... to go back, to being the most feared dragon ever... to defeat Spyro... ally with Kaos...

Deathwatch blacked out.

"... atch... Deathwatch!"

Deathwatch gasped and her eyes flew open as she scrambled to her feet, panting. She couldn't breath, and went into a crouch, ready to attack anything that came at her. Deathwatch froze when Spyro carefully nudged her neck, avoiding the spikes on her collar, murmuring, "It's alright; deep breaths."

Deathwatch shivered, and resisted the urge to lash out at Spyro, and focused her gaze at the large castle in front of her. She couldn't let her dark self take control, no way...

Her blue eyes looked up at Spyro with sorrow and an apologetic look, and bowed her head. "Sorry," she muttered.

The magic dragon brushed his side up against hers. "It wasn't your fault; things like this happen."

Okay, bad choice of words. Deathwatch darted away and looked back at Spyro with untrusting eyes. She looked forward and growled, "Well, let's just get this over with. I don't want to have to be here any longer..."

Spyro stared for a moment, surprise in his magenta eyes, then shrugged to himself, letting his golden-and-purple wings catch the wind, and caught up with Deathwatch, who had already engaged a fight with the next batch of undead soldiers.

(-)

"Argh!" A jolt of pain shot up Deathwatch's right front leg.

Her leg slipped from underneath her, and she stumbled. Spyro was immediately by her side, saying, "Are you alright? Do we need to stop?"

Deathwatch sighed. "No, I'm fine; just tired." Just fine is a few words for it. Deathwatch and Spyro had just fought through a group of Shadows Nights and those, whatcha-call-it arrow flinging skeletons, in a small room with a pool of poison.

Spyro looked at her in concern, then his head jolted up when he heard the vague sound of clinking armour, then growled when he saw who was coming at them: more Shadow Nights. Oh, great. Spyro held his head high, and dashed into the fray, fireballs incinerating anything they touched, claws outstretched, fangs bared.

Deathwatch watched in fascination as Spyro boldly flew around, not letting anything get near the area she was in... Wait, what? _No! bad Deathwatch, you are not developing feelings for Spyro._

But the other part of her head said, _He saved you; he obviously wants to be around you. Whenever you're available, he requests you come with him on missions..._

Deathwatch was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice Spyro pad up to her, until, "Hel-lo?!"

Deathwatch jumped and sputtered, "Sp-Spyro! Wh-when-?"

He chuckled, then winced. He was about to saw something when Deathwatch cut him off. "Spyro, is that blood on your shoulder?!"

It was true; there was a large gash on Spyro's shoulder, right where his wing was connected. He shrugged, causing him to wince again, saying, "I'll be fine. Nothing I can't handle."

A vein visibly throbbed under the hard dark violet scales of Deathwatch. "Spyro, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

He seemed taken aback my that. "Um..."

Deathwatch sighed and limped over to Spyro, looking him right in the eye, before weaving around him and pushed him towards a large crack in the wall. "Come on, you."

Spyro looked confused, but padded slowly over to where the crack was. Deathwatch mentally rolled her eyes. Spyro may be brave and headstrong, but sometimes _he _needed to take a break. Deathwatch slipped inside the crack and motioned Spyro to follow. She could tell there was a small cave inside, like she could tell Spyro was confused. But nevertheless, he followed her in, ducking his head so his golden horns wouldn't bump the ceiling. Deathwatch folded her wings and slipped into the deeper part of the cave. Spyro copied her, with a little more difficulty.

There was a pool of clean, clear water, which cast shimmers of light on the walls, and flat, smooth-ish rocks breathing the serene surface. Deathwatch curled down on one of the larger ones, her tail lackadaisicaly hanging into the water, sky blue eyes closed. Spyro watched her, confused.

Sometimes she was so distant, cold, and other times, she would be kind, caring, and downright mysterious. He limped over besides her, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and lied down. Deathwatch maneuvered her neck slightly, and licked Spyro's bad shoulder. He was stunned for a moment, unsure of what he should do.

Deathwatch paused and said, "I was serious about what I said before. You're gonna keep on going, and one day, you're gonna drop dead."

Spyro chortled and growled, "Well, that's nice to know." Then he took on a softer tone. "I don't see this side of Deathwatch often. I'd like to see her more." He licked the top of her head, right where the lighter pink undead crest was. Even though dragons don't blush, she could feel her cheeks warming up.

Deathwatch smiled to herself and nuzzled up to Spyro's neck. "That could maybe be arranged. Let's rest a bit first..." ...and she falls asleep.

Spyro smiled and rested his head by hers, his large wings covering both of them. "Goodnight, my Deathwatch," he whispered.

(-)

By the time they got back from the mission, they were officially a couple. Some people thought it was nice they were together, others had heart attacks. Well, ya never know what life will through at you.

**Please review!**


End file.
